magickversefandomcom-20200214-history
Darnassian
Darnassian (Arathandris Silversky calls it "Darnassae") is the primary language of the night elves. It has both written and spoken equivalents. There are two specific dialects: Darnassian, the current language; and an older script, a strange dialect, that can be found in ancient night elf ruins (perhaps Elven). Just as the naga, high elves, and blood elves are descended from night elves, so Darnassian bears some resemblance to the Nazja and Thalassian languages. There are, however, strong ideological differences between the night elves and their distant kin. Thus, a linguist must take great care in drawing comparisons between Darnassian and its two cousin languages. Night elves tend to consider such comparisons offensive. It has been pointed out that Darnassian, an old language, shares the same root word with the name of the Night Elven capital, Darnassus, a city created relatively recently. Some reasons as to why this may be include: 1) the language was always called Darnassian, and the city was named for the language; 2) there was no name for the language prior to the foundation of the city, and so they bore the same, 3) the name of the language was changed, or 4) "darnass" has a translation we have not yet determined. This is one of the four elven dialects on the planet of Azeroth. Darnassian Primer Here are a few common Darnassian phrases and words. * "An'da!" = "Papa!" (A nick name for a father) * "Ande'thoras-ethil." = "May your troubles be diminished."(A farewell.) * "Andu-falah-dor!" = "Let balance be restored!" (A war cry.)[ * "Ash Karath!" = "Do it!" * "Bandu Thoribas! = "Prepare to fight!" (A challenge to an enemy.) * "Elune-Adore." = "Elune be with you." (A greeting.)[ * "Fandu-dath-belore?" = "Who goes there?" * "Ishnu-alah." = "Good fortune to you" (A greeting.) * "Ishnu-dal-dieb." = "Good fortune to your family."(A greeting.) * "shan'do" = "Honored Teacher" (A title and term of respect.) * "thero'shan" = "Honored student" (A title and term of respect.) * "Tor ilisar'thera'nal!" = "Let our enemies beware!" (A war cry.) * "kaldorei" = "children of the stars", "people of the stars". (Starborne, night elves). * "nordrassil" = "crown of the heavens"[ * "quel'dorei" = "children of noble birth" ("Highborne", "High-borne", "high elves") * "sunstrider" = "he who walks the day" * "teldrassil" = "crown of the earth" * "xaxas" = A short title with many meanings, all dire. "Chaos, "fury", "The embodiment of elemental rage, such as found in erupting volcanos or shattering earthquakes", "elemental fury", "catastrophe" * "Zin-Azshari" = "The glory of Azshara" Night Elf Names Night elf names always have a special meaning. First names derive from an elven word or the name of a famous hero having a totemic or ancestral connection. Surnames are indicative of the family line and often date back millennia. Male Names * Ilthilior * Mellitharn * Khardona * Andissiel * Mardant * Tanavar. Female Names * Kaylai * Keina * Deliantha * Meridia * Freja * Alannaria * Nevarial Family Names * Moonblade * Glaivestorm * Proudstrider * Oakwalker * Nightwing * Staghorn Non-Translated Darnassian Words and Phrases Related Languages On Azeroth there exists four Elven dialects. The Naga, high elves, and blood elves all speak languages derived from Darnassian. The Naga (former Highborn elves), speak the language Nazja, which is as corrupted as the creatures who speak it. The language of the high elves, who were exiled from Kalimdor, changed into what is now known as Thalassian. It is also the language of the blood elves. Elven is a language spoken on Mount Hyjal but half-elves tend to it as well. Darnassian, Thalassian, and Najza seem to have many common phrases, as is evidenced by Prince Kael'thas' use of "Ishnu'alah", Lady Vashj's "Ishnu'dal'dieb", as well as the names of the different elf subtypes, the Kaldorei, Quel'dorei, and Sin'dorei. The high elves have very long life spans compared to humans, so Thalassian might be so similar to Darnassian that it would be more correct to call it a dialect, rather than a separate language. Although various sources also calls them languages, and imply that there would be difficulty in communication between the separate languages. Beyond the current spoken version of Darnassian there is at least one more ancient dialect of Darnassian, written in Darnassian runes. Although it is possible that it is the language currently known as Elven which is also spoken on Mount Hyjal. Category:Azeroth Category:Azeroth Languages Category:Azeroth Night Elves Category:Elves Category:Elven Languages Category:Languages